1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to data loss recovery in a communication system and more specifically to payload formatting and deformatting methods for recovering errors and losses which occur during multimedia data transmission.
2. Related Art
In view of characteristics of a mobile communication service environment, terminals may not receive data when they pass through a shaded area such as a back side of a building or an inside of a tunnel. Accordingly, there is a situation in which a burst loss may not be avoided. In this case, a method of constructing a forward error correction (FEC) packet in a payload is used to recover the loss.
FEC is a technology for recovering an error at a data receiving side, which is used to protect data from corruption. Many communication systems have one-way channels without backward channels and thus cannot request retransmission. The communication systems have a delay time even if the retransmission is allowed. Thus, the data receiving side uses FEC to actively correct errors that occur during transmission.
However, an existing payload format, which uses FEC having a function for recovering the burst loss, has a problem in that a transmission bandwidth is greater when a channel condition is good, but the losses cannot be perfectly recovered when errors have collectively occurred in a group of data.